Vida escolar
by Luka-sama
Summary: Minato conoce a Kushina desde que son niños, la chica lo odia y él no puede evitar enamorarse de ella, su vida escolar sin duda es todo un remolino. Mundo alterno. Ganador segundo lugar del especial 300.


_Ganador de mi segundo lugar de mi especial de 300, El Minato x Kushina, curiosamente ya que no suelo escribir de ellos xD_

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Vida escolar**

La primera vez que Minato vio a Kushina, fue el día en que ella se mudó al departamento al lado del suyo, su rostro parecía molesto y su cabello era corto, tanto que parecía un chico por su forma de vestir. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando su padrino Jiraiya (quien estaba a su cargo desde la muerte de sus padres) le indico que ella en realidad era una chica. Al parecer había sido huérfana desde que nació y ahora estaba al cuidado de una mujer a la cual su padrino le puso el ojo.

Tsunade como se llamaba, le dio un golpe que lo dejo tieso al día siguiente cuando se propaso.

.

Kushina estaba en su salón de clases, al ser la chica nueva, aunque al igual que él todos pesaron al inicio que era niño, era el centro de atención de todos.

Ella los ignoro.

—Su cabello parece un tomate—dijo un chico.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Si bien su padrino no era el mejor ejemplo de tratar a las mujeres, antes que sus padres murieran le enseñaron a ser un caballero.

Kushina reacciono con una mirada de enojo y una monumental paliza, que le hizo el nombre de Habanero sangriento, nombre que para sorpresa de todos, la niña vio con buenos ojos.

Era igual de violenta que su tutora.

.

No pudo hablar con Kushina, no es que no le hubiera llamado la atención o por su papel como representante no hubiera intentado ayudarle. El primer día antes del almuerzo camino en su dirección, la mayoría del salón atentos al intercambio de palabras.

Minato era el sol.

Todos siempre lo amaban, lo respetaban y lo tenían bastante idealizado.

—No me interesa hablar con alguien con cara de niña—musito Kushina con desprecio luego de darle una mirada y caminar fuera del salón.

Todo el salón la vio de mala forma.

El solo pestañeo suspirando derrotado.

Esto no sería fácil.

.

Kushina era mala en casi todas las materias, excepto en Historia por algún motivo, donde de forma inesperada le arrebato el primer lugar con una nota perfecta, que ella simplemente ignoro antes de comer un chocolate. También destacaba mucho en educación física, donde si bien no le ganaba en una carrera (principalmente porque chicos y chicas recibían por aparte) pudo notar su destreza a la hora de correr, no era la mejor postura, pero su fuerza física era increíble.

Su salón entero parecía odiarla.

Ella ignoraba a todos.

Le hubiera gustado poder acercarse hablar con esta, pero no bien miraba en su dirección, la chica le lanzaba una mirada de muerte que lo repelía por completo.

.

—Deberías entender que esa chica no quiere nada contigo—hablo Fugaku su mejor amigo.

Si bien tenía apenas once años, su voz sonó como un viejo de treinta.

Le lanzo una mirada enojada, aunque tenía un punto, desde los tres meses que Kushina estaba ahí, claramente no quería nada con nadie.

—Tiene un punto—hablo Hizachi como voz de la conciencia.

Su hermano gemelo lo ignoro, pues encontraba sumamente aburrido el asunto. Los gemelos Hyuga solo se diferenciaban porque mientras que Hiashi tenía el cabello en un peinado perfecto, Hizachi le gustaba llevarlo más desordenado. Sus personalidades eran opuestas, Hiashi como un hielo y Hizachi extrovertido.

Fugaku solía burlarse de ellos, pero ambos tenían un mal temperamento en su mayoría.

—Solo debo intentar otra cosa—expreso metiendo una salchicha de pulpo en su boca.

Su padrino era un pésimo cocinero, así que él solía despertar más temprano para hacer su comida y la de su padrino.

—Quedaras igual que tu padrino—indico Hiashi.

Jiraiya claramente no avanzaba con Tsunade.

Rio nervioso.

No podría ser difícil.

.

El año escolar termino sin ningún logro para él, tal vez el único es que Kushina parecía encontrarlo más molesto que antes y lo ignoraba peor. Su padrino quien tenía familia en otro país, siempre salía de vacaciones en esas fechas, le hubiera gustado poder quedarse e intentar hablar con Kushina, pero esta nada más los vio de reojo cuando se fueron en sus vacaciones.

Bueno el próximo periodo hablaría con ella.

.

Su mala suerte era horrible.

Gimió por bajo cuando vio como Kushina, con su cabellera ahora por sus hombros, entraba a un salón diferente al suyo, Fugaku y Hiashi lo ignoraron cuando lo vieron golpearse la frente con la puerta, en cambio Hizachi quien también había sido cambiado al salón de Kushina, suspiro al verlos irse.

Debería tener pena por su amigo.

Pero ahí iba su suerte de tener una amistad con Kushina, tal vez simplemente no era su destino ser su amigo.

.

Finalmente Kushina logro abrirse con otra persona, dos años después de su llegada, fue solo de reojo que lo pudo notar, pero la vio hablando con una chica que reconoció. Su nombre era Hana, el amor imposible de Hiashi con el cual lo molestaron desde que cumplieron doce años, ahora con trece años simplemente era el pasatiempo de burla de Fugaku y Hizachi.

La chica tenía el cabello azulado y un rostro muy amable, habían conversado vagamente en su club de literatura, al cual Hiashi se había unido solo por hablarle un poco más.

Monosílabos no es una charla.

Eso repetía Hizachi siempre.

Para él era algo patético admitir que llevaba tres años teniendo a Kushina como vecina y seguir viéndola de lejos, sabía que ella no ocupaba ayuda porque era fuerte, también inteligente (siempre iba a clases extra o exámenes suplementarios que pasaba), aun así siempre la veía.

¿Por qué seria?

Claramente ella había frenado todos sus intentos de amistad, que si bien había ido menguando con el tiempo, al menos aún estaba el saludo de buenos días en el pasillo de sus departamentos o su mano en alto cuando la veía.

Esta lo ignoraba.

Pero bueno eso no importaba.

Noto el cabello de la chica ahora cayendo bajo sus hombros, mientras esta miraba atentamente la conversación de Hana. De un pronto a otro sonrió por algo que dijo Hana, provocando algo en su interior, siempre (aunque pasaba muy poco) que sonreía, algo pasaba en su interior.

¿Qué sería?

.

A los quince años volvieron a estar en el mismo salón, la chica no era tratada de forma indiferente como cuando llego al pueblo, ahora algunas chicas del salón la saludaban y esta respondía de forma aburrida. Su cabello ya casi llegaba a su cintura y tenía siempre pantalones cortos bajo sus enaguas para correr cuando iba tarde. Sus únicas amigas eran Hana, quien este año también estaba en su salón (a diferencia de Hiashi para su completa tortura y Hizachi) y Mikoto, la nueva chica de ese año que parecía despertar el interés de Fugaku.

Mientras que Hana era amable, Mikoto era extrovertida, Kushina siempre parecía cerrada a las personas.

Nadie sabía mucho de ella, no hablaba con nadie al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Probablemente solo hable con Hana porque es un pan de Dios—hablo Fugaku aburrido, viendo como la susodicha tomaba su cuaderno de apuntes para dárselo a Kushina.

Esta la abrazo con fuerza casi llorando, mientras casi gritaba que le había salvado la vida.

—¿Qué hay de Mikoto?—pregunto Minato, internamente celoso.

Fugaku lo vio fijamente, antes de ver de reojo a Mikoto.

—Creo que es por presión—expuso con la frente sombreada de azul.

Al girar su rostro noto efectivamente que Kushina hacia una mueca al ver a Mikoto, pero esta tenía una sonrisa blanca que contrarrestaba con su cabellera oscura, antes de unirse a la conversación aunque a la pelirroja no le gustara.

Ignoro la vista, sabiendo que si Kushina lo pescaba mirándolas, se enojaría con él.

Cuatro años sin ningún avance.

Patético.

.

Curiosamente esa misma semana Kushina entro a la panadería donde estaba comprando, valga la redundancia, algo de pan. Se alegró que fuera de esa forma, de haber entrado él cuando estuviera ella, le hubiera fulminado todo el rato antes de prácticamente maldecirlo hasta que saliera. Había pasado unas cuantas veces a través de los años, pero mientras crecían parecían reducirse, no lo tomo como señal de esperanza, después de todo hace tiempo que su interacción había pasado a una de odio-amistad, a un ignorar y aceptarlo.

Si ella no quería ser su amiga, por mucho que él quisiera, lo respetaba.

Ella era cerrada con todos.

No podía ayudarla hasta que quisiera.

—Me cago en el desgraciado del transporte público Dattebane—gruño Kushina a su lado a la hora de pagar.

La vio de reojo, rápidamente noto que el dinero en medio de su cartera de sapo (la cual le pareció tierna y nunca diría en voz alta al lado de la chica por respeto a su vida) no era suficiente para pagar por lo suyo.

Abrió la boca.

Pero se detuvo.

Si decía algo y ella se enojaba, la opción más probable, probablemente todo avance se iría a la basura, no parecía ser la clase de chica que busca ayuda. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, de un pobre chico nuevo de apellido Yamanaka, un coquero de primera, intentando darle ayuda a cargar un libro que se cayó y Kushina lo vio con cara de demonio antes de gritarle que no era una mujer débil y podía hacerlo sola.

Feminista.

Tosió un poco llamando su atención.

No era su intención.

Los ojos de ella eran morados, que parecían una furia viéndolo a él.

Bueno ya que estaba ahí…un intento no mataría a nadie.

—Puedo darte dinero y me lo pagas en otra ocasión—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Podría decir que no se lo pagara y que no era necesario, era solo un gesto de amabilidad, pero tenía miedo que tomara eso como aprovechamiento y era mejor dejarle claro que era una ayuda momentánea.

Tal vez así aceptara.

El rostro de ella puso una mueca de molestia, pero parecía más bien en una lucha mental.

—Tsunade me matara si falto nuevamente con la comida—mascullo esta por bajo.

Quiso preguntarle por qué no llamaba a Tsunade madre, pero luego recordó que ella era huérfana y que a pesar del tiempo que paso con Jiraiya, tampoco lo trataba como su padre.

Esta tomo el dinero en su mano de mala manera.

A pesar que iba por el mismo camino, esta rápidamente lo dejo atrás.

Suspiro.

¿Fue o no fue un avance?

.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando al abrir la puerta de su departamento con Jiraiya al día siguiente, había un sobre con el dinero exacto de la panadería.

—Tu sonrisa me da miedo—hablo Jiraiya a su lado.

Lo ignoro pensando que después de cuatro años, al menos la había ayudado de alguna forma.

.

Claro que en el colegio fue todo igual, aunque podrían llamarle loco, pero sus miradas de odio a su persona disminuyeron al menos que fuera muy obvio viéndola. Más que todo era que lo ignoraba y parecía decidida a ignorar su existencia.

¿Podría hacer otro intento?

.

Kushina probablemente de forma accidental tiro su cuaderno en el pasillo, que él había notado porque, seamos sinceros, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre la estaba mirando. Fugaku lo tacho de acosador, Hiashi le dijo que buscara otra vida y Hizachi se rio antes de decirle que debería declararse. Él no estaba enamorado de Kushina, simplemente le parecía alguien interesante, no importa que estuviera en la edad de buscar citas, las chicas que iban detrás de él (tenía un club de fans para su desgracia) no mostraban ni la mitad de la vida que tenía Kushina a pesar de su poca interacción con él.

Tomo el libro que al parecer todo el mundo ignoro, apretándolo con fuerza con su única mano sujetándolo.

Podía intentar devolverlo, o dejarlo en su mesa para que esta no lo matara como a Yamanaka-san.

Lamentablemente cuando estaba por ponerlo sobre la mesa de la chica (aprovechando el cambio de clase) esta entro con rapidez al salón.

Se congelo al verlo.

Muy probablemente como él lo hizo al verla.

Su vista cambio al libro y su expresión de molestia volvió, provocando que él temblara ligeramente.

—Lo encontré en el pasillo, lo juro—dijo con ambas manos en el aire.

Esta camino con el mentón en alto, ignorándolo y tomando el libro que ahora estaba en la mesa, lo vio de forma molesta y él se congelo un poco.

Sus amigos se morirían de risa al verlo en ese estado.

—Mira Namikaze—vaya sabía su apellido, siempre pensó que era alguien molesto para ella que no merecía su atención, por muy patético que sonara—deja de intentar hacerme favores o ser mi amigo, es molesto y ya fueron suficientes años de tu patética falsa de amabilidad, hazme un favor a mí y también a ti y aléjate de una vez por todas de mi vida—añadió con tono frio antes de salir del salón.

Bajo las manos lentamente después que se fuera, su mirada se volvió algo melancólica antes de suspirar.

No estaba enamorado.

Pero aun así en su interior, se sintió vacío y frio de repente.

Tal vez tenía razón y era mejor alejarse.

.

Al día siguiente llego temprano al salón como de costumbre, saludo al portero del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía y se aseguró de dejarle el desayuno a Jiraiya, quien había salido de fiesta la noche anterior y estaba con resaca. Saludo al resto de sus compañeros con una sonrisa, rebuscando entre sus cuadernos para terminar un ejercicio que no le alcanzo hacer en su casa, Fugaku llego de pronto y tomo el asiento a su lado.

Minutos después casi antes del toque llego Kushina corriendo, aceptando de mala gana el abrazo de Hana, gruñéndole a Mikoto que no iba aceptar un abrazo de ella, caminando por el pasillo de pupitres en su dirección, ya que su asiento estaba dos atrás de ellos.

No levanto su mirada aunque sabía que pasaba, siempre la saludaba con un buen día, aunque ella lo ignoraba o rodaba los ojos fastidiada.

No la vio.

La mirada de Fugaku se posó sobre él con curiosidad.

No dijo nada.

El resto del día fue similar, como representante de clases era su deber recoger todos las tareas, usaba esa excusa para hablarle a Kushina muchas veces, esta de mala gana tendría que darle su libro, pero no lo ignoraría. En esta ocasión le pidió a todos que lo dejaran en la mesa del profesor, lo cual hicieron, incluida Kushina y los tomo sin tener que hablar con la chica.

—Almorcemos juntos Minato-kun—hablo una chica de su salón, su nombre era Akane, que era muy bonita, con la cabellera negra oscura y grandes ojos verdes.

Recordó que Fugaku había logrado convencer a Mikoto de almorzar juntos, además que Hiashi y Hizachi tenían club.

El suyo de atletismo estaba en modo vacaciones por las competencias pasadas.

—Me encantaría—hablo con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica casi se derritiera.

¿Esto era lo mejor?

.

—Bien una semana es suficiente para saber que algo paso—gruño Fugaku la semana siguiente.

Rodo los ojos.

Había tardado bastante.

Agradecía que se tomara la molestia de haberlo acorralado cuando Hizachi y Hiashi estaban en su club de artes marciales.

—No pasó nada—

—¿Qué te dijo ella?—

—Nada—

—Por favor hace cuatro años que te está diciendo nada y nunca le hiciste caso, ahora extrañamente no haces nada…algo paso, no soy idiota—

Suspiro.

—Ella no me quiere cerca, no puedo hacer nada si no me quiere cerca—musito caminando de regreso a su salón.

Escucho a Fugaku bufar molesto.

.

Al día siguiente algo raro paso, no fue solo el morete visible en el ojo de Fugaku, fue que Kushina parecía de un peor humor. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero Kushina ahora no era su asunto, nunca lo fue y esta dejo claro que nunca lo seria. Vio a su amigo con una ceja alzada al entrar a clases, a lo que este solamente rio nervioso.

—Cara de estreñido—gruño Kushina pasando al lado de Fugaku.

Este no se amedrento.

—Tomate podrido—contesto con igual odio.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas de odio, antes de gruñir y seguir en sus asientos.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—¿Defendiendo mi honor?—pregunto en tono dramático.

Fugaku se sonrojo avergonzado.

—Cállate—

Después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

.

Nunca supo que había dicho Fugaku a Kushina, aunque no había sido algo de él ya que esta nunca lo volvió a ver con enojo, solo a Fugaku, claramente ambos estaban en una relación de odio-odio por los siglos de los siglos.

Generalmente Fugaku perdía en sus luchas, pensó que era porque no golpearía a una chica, pero suponía que era más por la fuerza monstruosa de esta.

Nunca dijo nada para no herir su orgullo.

.

Si bien no le gustaba, Minato estaba dispuesto a ignorar a Kushina el resto de su vida si eso le hacía feliz, desde la muerte de sus padres y el abandono de la familia de ambos, había aprendido que no se puede forzar a nadie a quererte. Jiraiya que era amigo de sus padres y su padrino, alguien con quien no compartía sangre, había aceptado cuidarlo a pesar que este tenía nueve años y el otro no sabía nada sobre niños. Si bien fueron épocas difíciles para él, su padrino le enseño lo que era el amor de familia y que uno elige a quien querer.

Si Kushina elegía no quererlo como su familia de sangre, él la respetaría.

Todos somos diferentes.

Aun así que unos meses después que ella dijera claramente que la ignorara, la viera en medio de un callejón, siendo retenida por los brazos de dos hombres y uno de ellos la tomara por el mentón burlándose.

Fue una excepción a la regla.

No importaba si lo odiaba, las heridas físicas estaban lejos del trato que hizo silenciosamente con ella.

La lucha no fue difícil, que tus amigos sean buenos en artes marciales y te enseñaran, que tu mejor amigo fuera bueno en el kendo y te enseñara, además de formar parte del club de atletismo y ayudar en otros, funcionaba para tener un cuerpo bien formado y reflejos agiles.

Si termino con un corte en su labio y un moretón en su costilla, pero al final los tres sujetos salieron corriendo como cucarachas.

Al terminar estaba sin aliento, giro su rostro para ver a Kushina.

Esta tenía un feo corte en su mejilla, su cuerpo estaba sucio y parecían algunas marcas rojas en sus manos y piernas. Lo que le alerto fue ver uno de sus pies, sin zapato, que parecía tener sangre.

Hizo el ademan de acercarse.

—¡ALEJATE!—grito esta con enojo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron.

Noto el rostro de Kushina, viendo en sus ojos morados, siempre distantes, una soledad bastante perturbadora que tenía el odio más profundo que alguien podía tener.

Su pecho golpeo en dolor.

Se acercó a ella, pero esta lo golpeo con fuerza con su mano, provocando dolor en su rostro. De espaldas viendo al cielo que comenzaba a oscureces, hizo un sonido de dolor, antes de medio incorporarse en el suelo.

—Te dije que te alejaras maldito afeminado, no entiendes que no ocupo tu nariz en mis jodidos asuntos dattebane—le gruño con enojo.

Pestañeo incrédulo.

¿Esa….mocosa?

Minato era conocido por no enojarse fácilmente, pero esta niñata estaba ganando ese privilegio de ser la primera persona que le hiciera perder los estribos.

—No ocupo tu ayuda, no ocupo la ayuda de nadie, así que lárgate de una jodida vez—seguía gritando ella molesta.

La apretó por los brazos, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Kushina giro a verle molesta, pero se congelo al ver su cara, igualmente molesta y algo oscura.

—Mira, no me interesa tus pensamientos ahorita, ocupas un médico y me vale una completa mierda que pienses ahora—le dijo sorprendido un poco de haber insultado en voz alta.

Kushina abrió la boca, solo para gritar indignada cuando la levanto como un saco de papas y comenzó a caminar.

Si estaba adolorido.

Si ocupaba medicamento para el dolor.

Si Kushina ahora mismo lo estaba pateando y golpeando en la espalda.

Pero la ignoro.

.

—¿Te caíste?—fue la pregunta incrédula de Tsunade.

Minato le hubiera encantado decir la verdad, si hubiera sido cualquier medico probablemente hubiera dicho la verdad. Pero cuando Kushina y él vieron a Tsunade cubrir el turno de emergencias del hospital de Tokio, no pudo tanto para hundir a la chica, que parecía pálida, así que acepto la escusa pobre que dio la chica

Tsunade giro a verlo para comprobar la historia.

A diferencia de su ahijada, la mujer había sido amable con él siempre, incluso aunque estaba a punto de ponerle una orden de restricción a Jiraiya. También solía disculparse por Kushina y le daba galletas en las navidades o vacaciones cuando milagrosamente no trabajaba.

Vio de reojo a Kushina, esta lo miraba enojada, pero noto un brillo de súplica en sus ojos.

Gimió por bajo.

—Así fue—expreso con poco convencimiento.

Vio un brillo curioso en el rostro de Tsunade, antes de asentir.

—Bueno luego de vendar el tobillo y las dos puntadas en tu mejilla, solo falta el medicamento que te di, el resto lo llevare más tarde. Sé que ya hiciste mucho, pero me gustaría que la acompañaras a casa Minato—hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa cálida.

—Perra—escucho a Kushina musitar.

Asintió con su usual sonrisa amable.

.

El viaje fue tan malo como una Kushina pudo haberlo hecho, aun así la llevo sobre su espalda todo el tiempo y esta no dejo de quejarse en ningún momento. Llegar a su departamento no fue difícil, si bien esta dijo que entraría sola, ambos sabían que era imposible con su pie inmóvil, así que uso las llaves de Tsunade que le entrego, para dejarla al menos en el sofá de su casa.

—¡Al fin!—dijo la chica con alivio.

Le lanzo una mirada enojada, antes de suspirar.

—¿Ocupas algo para la espera?—pregunto con tranquilidad.

Kushina le lanzo una mirada incrédula, con una ceja arriba.

—Que te largues, tu presencia me fastidia—

Una vena se hincho en su frente, pero estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con gente mimada, Jiraiya borracho era un claro ejemplo de la paciencia que tenía.

—Tsunade me pidió quedarme hasta que ella llegue en cuatro horas, así que mejor te acostumbras rápido a mi presencia—señalo con una sonrisa algo más falsa.

Ahora era Kushina quien parecía tener una vena a punto de explotar.

—No ocupo tu actuación de niño bueno—

—No estoy actuando—

—Bueno no creo que tu amabilidad sea sincera, así que lárgate—

—No—

—Te odio—

—Me vale una mierda—

Ahora parecía que él tomo el papel de Fugaku, ambos viéndose como perros rabiosos. Kushina se cruzó de brazos fastidiada, él a falta de mejor cosa tomo asiento al lado de ella y encendió la televisión.

Las siguientes horas serian largas.

.

Cuando Tsunade le pidió ayuda para que acompañara a Kushina a clases y la cuidara, no se negó provocando que la susodicha gruñera maldiciones al cielo. Si bien tenía unas muletas, sus brazos aún estaban muy heridos para usarlas. Así que realmente tuvo que llevarla sobre su espalda con sorprendente facilidad, su costillas no estaban heridas y solamente tenía algunas marcas que no eran nada comparadas con las de Kushina.

Tuvo dura en saber que pasaba, pero al final la respuesta llego más pronto de lo posible.

—¡KUSHINA!—lloro Hana al verla y casi lanzándose sobre ella cuando la dejo en su silla.

Fue muy temprano, para horror de la pelirroja acostumbrada a llegar tarde, pero él se negaba a llegar tarde por ella así que le toco madrugar.

Minato vio confundido como Hana lloraba y Kushina intentaba calmarla.

—Todo está bien—aseguro la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

Hana se alejó viéndola asustada.

—Kushina esos hombres intentaron asaltarme, cuando me dijiste que fuera por ayuda temía que te hicieran daño, pero al llegar no encontramos a nadie—hablo su amiga preocupada.

Así que la había ayudado.

Minato pensó que Kushina debería querer mucho a Hana, o simplemente estaba dispuesta ayudar pero no que la ayudaran.

—No importa al final se fueron con la cola entre sus sucias patas—comento Kushina dándole una mirada significativa.

Se encogió de hombros volviendo la mirada a sus cuadernos, donde hacia la tarea de la tarde anterior que no pudo hacer.

No se daría ese logro.

.

Para todos fue notorio que Kushina estaba herida, él pudo disimular mejor sus heridas. Lo que si fue notorio fue que él estaba ayudando la chica, aunque esta protestara al final terminaba accediendo y gruñendo sobre su espalda cuando la cambiaba de lugar. Solamente dejo que Mikoto ayudara cuando esta expreso que ocupaba ir al baño y prefería morir antes que él la acompañara.

El odio a su persona era igual o peor ahora que dependía de él.

Aunque su ayuda se limitaría al menos a una o dos semanas, esta parecía verlo con mayor desprecio.

Fugaku comento que era una infantil y que no se comportara así con quien la ayudaba.

Claramente la chica tenía una puntería perfecta al lanzarle una enciclopedia a la cara.

.

—Deja de ser amable—gruño Kushina cuando en la tarde, luego de la primera semana, se había ofrecido hacer la cena.

Tsunade lo abrazo con fuerza antes de decirle que se casara con ella, a lo que él rio nervioso, sin imaginarse como padrino de Kushina o algo similar.

—No hay nada malo con ser amable—respondió ahora inmune al mal carácter de la chica.

Esta bufo viendo un anime en la televisión.

Había aprendido bastante con esa semana de convivencia casi las 24 horas. Kushina amaba el picante, le gustaba comer ramen y tenía una fijación por el chocolate no muy sana, si bien ella no dijo nada, no era difícil averiguar con su comportamiento. También le gustaba ver anime, él no era muy conocedor aparte de algunos muy famosos, pero la chica disfrutaba ver muchos de peleas y de mechas, una vez paso un canal donde daban uno romántico y casi vomito. También era fanática de los deportes, sobre todo el boxeo, Tsunade quien estaba por ahí indico que Kushina había practicado boxeo desde que tenía memoria.

Eso explicaría su fuerza monstruosa.

—Eres un idiota—indico con frialdad viendo en la televisor su anime actual.

Uno sobre un chico huérfano que se quería convertir el rey mago.

—Toma—hablo colocando un plato lleno de diversas frutas cortadas.

Kushina gruño que prefería dulces, pero acepto el plato comiendo de una manzana verde en cuadritos.

—Un niño huérfano que quiere ser el rey mago aunque no posea magia—menciono con diversión por la elección de la chica.

Esta no dijo nada.

No eran muy diferentes, ambos eran huérfanos. Pero Kushina nunca había conocido a sus padres según lo que menciono Tsunade y él sí pudo tener eso unos pocos años.

—Necesitaba un sueño, si no se hubiera roto—hablo Kushina.

No sabía si para él.

Para ella.

O para nadie en particular.

La miro fijamente, pero esta lo seguía ignorando.

—¿Tienes un sueño?—le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kushina dejo de ver su anime para verlo con indiferencia.

—¿Acaso tu no lo tienes?—

La respuesta a su pregunta con otra pregunta, lo dejo silencioso el resto de la tarde.

.

A las dos semanas Kushina fue dada de "alta" con él, su pie estaba perfectamente, aunque sin actividad física dos meses. Sus manos aún tenían marcas moradas y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla profunda. La chica se burló en su cara que por fin podría descansar de él, a lo que Tsunade la ignoro diciendo que siempre tuviera un ojo en ella y que era bienvenido a cenar con ellas, debido a que Jiraiya siempre llegaba tarde.

Acepto feliz.

Kushina gruño fastidiada.

.

—Ya estas sana, ahora aléjate de Minato—hablo una voz que lo congelo.

Había almorzado solo en la azotea, después de todo ahora Kushina estaba bien y se negaba almorzar con él. Después de verla tan feliz con Hana, decidió que era mejor comer solo nuevamente, ya que sus amigos estaban ocupados.

Pero mientras bajaba esas palabras lo detuvieron.

Se asomó todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió sin delatarse. Ahí estaba Kushina, con cara de aburrida mientras tres chicas la rodeaban, que reconoció como parte de su club de fans.

—Nada me haría más feliz que ese rubio teñido me dejara en paz, pero es bastante insistente—gruño la chica como si le costara aceptarlo.

Suspiro desde su escondite.

Kushina debía aun odiarlo.

—No creas que no sabemos lo que quieres, quieres enamorarlo haciéndote la víctima—dijo una de pelo castaño.

Minato suspiro nervioso.

Ya sabía que pasaría.

—Nunca me hice la víctima—gruño Kushina con voz de enojo.

La habanera sangrienta despertaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste su ayuda después de tantos años negándote?—dijo la rubia con la que había comido alguna vez, antes de descubrir que era una maniática acosadora.

El silencio fue una sorpresa para Minato, al ver la cara de Kushina noto que ella parecía contrariada pensando en una respuesta para eso.

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!—dijo la de pelo negro corto.

El pensamiento de Kushina fue cortado y ahora la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Oye niñata si yo me alejo de él es porque yo quiera, no porque tú me lo dices—explico Kushina señalándola molesta.

Pareció intimidada, pero seguía firme.

—Siempre lo odiaste—hablo la primera.

Kushina rodo los ojos.

—Miren estúpidas, no odio a Minato—acepto con tanta facilidad, que las tres y él parecieron casi caerse por la revelación.

—Claro que todos estos años pensé que su estúpida amabilidad era una farsa, aun creo que él no es sincero al ser tan estúpidamente amable con todos. Pero no lo odio, simplemente su sola presencia me fastidia por ser tan débil…aunque no lo sea—gruño lo último con dificultad—además ya le dije mil veces que se alejara, pero este no quiere hacerlo, es un masoquista que ocupa ser pisado como una cucaracha—añadió Kushina con voz cansada.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

—Si no te gusta aléjate—grito otra chica fastidiada.

Kushina rodo los ojos.

—Otra vez con la misma mierda dattebane—bufo Kushina viéndolo de reojo.

Claramente sabía que estaba ahí, probablemente desde el inicio.

Antes que otra dijera algo, supuso que era su momento de entrar.

—Kushina es mi amiga, supongo que ya saben que pasa cuando se meten con mis amigos—hablo con voz algo molesta.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon a ver, Kushina estaba indiferente, mientras que las otras tres estaban algo asustadas. Noto como su rostro asustado comenzó a volverse pálido, cuando al bajar las escaleras que faltaban para estar a su altura, se veía su rostro de mal humor, que nadie en esa escuela había visto.

Las vio correr asustadas.

De reojo vio a Kushina, esta solo puso una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me gusta esa mirada—acepto esta con diversión.

No supo si fue porque era la primera vez que ella decía algo bueno de él, si fue porque simplemente era ella sonriéndole o porque él era estúpido.

Pero el sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y su mirada se volvió incrédula.

—Es una mirada de muerte y enojo, al verte siempre sonriendo pensé que eras como esos estúpidos osos de peluche de buenos deseos—aseguro Kushina con un pulgar en alto.

—¿Me alagas o insultas?—

—Ambas cosas dattebane—

Suspiro antes de comenzar su camino a clases seguido de la chica, era la primera vez que caminaba a su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que estaba ahí?—

—Desde el inicio, tu cabello se veía por el pasillo—

—Ahhh—

No fue la respuesta más inteligente, pero Kushina se rio levemente, así que fue buena de alguna forma.

.

Kushina nunca lo admitió en voz alta, pero eran una especia de amigos. Él llegaba todas las noches a cenar con ellas, incluso una vez se unió Jiraiya y Tsunade llego a una tregua silenciosa. En las mañanas se iban juntos por insistencia de Tsunade, cosa que Kushina odiaba por madrugar tanto según ella. En las salidas esta solía irse con Hana u obligada por Mikoto, pero las pocas veces que no se iba con ellas, lo esperaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Al final terminaban viendo anime en la tarde o jugando algún video juego, en muchas otras la obligaba a estudiar y ella se quejaba que era mejor no haberlo conocido.

Aunque igual hacia la tarea.

—Capitán aburrido—solía llamarle ella.

El rodaba los ojos haciendo la cena, Kushina y Tsunade tenían mala mano para cocina, sobreviviendo de comida enlatada, chatarra o botanas.

—Hai hai—decía colocando parte de la carne en su plato.

Kushina lo vio con algo de baba saliendo de su boca.

.

La siguiente navidad Minato rechazo la oferta de Jiraiya de ir juntos donde sus familiares, este se extrañó diciendo que Yahiko lo mataría si llegaba sin él. Le explico que Tsunade y Kushina le habían invitado, a lo que este solo suspiro diciendo que lo salvaría por allá, que quedaba a cargo y que no tuviera sexo al menos que leyera antes sus libros. Jiraiya esas vacaciones se fue con un lindo color rojo en su mejilla cortesía de una de sus patadas.

La casa de Tsunade y Kushina no tenía adornos, la comida seria comprada fuera cuando esta saliera de su turno de hospital y Kushina estaba lista con una consola de video juegos.

Se aseguró de comprar algunas cosas en el súper mercado y el chocolate favorito de esta.

Todo fue bastante tranquilo, la chica gruño cuando él ganaba, festejo cuando ella ganaba, se rio cuando pasaban accidentes en sus personajes.

Al final Tsunade llamo diciendo que una emergencia la detendría, a lo que Kushina se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, después de todo Tsunade está ahí más que otras personas después de todo—musito algo aburrida comiendo chocolate.

La vio de reojo.

Esta sonrió divertida.

—¿Curioso por mi vida capitán aburrido?—

—Si—

—Pero no vas a preguntar—

—No, si tú quieres decir algo lo dirás si no, no lo dirás—

La vio poner expresión seria y volver la mirada a la pantalla, que ahora mostraba gráficos de la carrera que había pasado.

No iba decir nada, pero ella igualmente hablo.

—No hay mucho importante, crecer en un orfanato donde todos fingían ser tus amigos, pero a la hora de algún posible padre te hacen ver mal, no tener amigos y que los mayores te peguen solo porque sienten que tienes mayor oportunidad que tú. Es curioso, si los posibles adoptantes te ven herido no te adoptan porque piensan que eres un busca pleito, cuando en realidad es porque te están acosando. Me estaba pudriendo a los diez años en un orfanato donde claramente todos me odiaban, Tsunade llego como campaña del hospital y al ver mi brazo roto junto otras heridas, hablo con la directora—

Su mirada había cambiado a una más oscura.

Él no dijo nada.

Solo escuchaba.

—Tsunade perdió a su esposo, su hermano y su bebe en un accidente…me dejo claro que no sería mi madre y que solamente me daría hogar, dinero para estudios, pero que estaba por mi cuenta. Haría cualquier cosa por salir de ahí y acepte—

—Fue cuando te mudaste aquí—

—Tsunade tenía un departamento pequeño, ocupaba uno nuevo para vivir que quedara cerca de mis clases para volver sola—

—Ella parece que te quiere—

—Claro que me quiere, pero es por la relación que llevamos, al principio solo me dio un lugar como un perro perdido, ahora somos amigas en su mayoría—

Asintió pensativo.

Su vida a su lado no era tan difícil.

—Por eso cuando te vi siendo tan estúpidamente amable, como muchos en el orfanato, que solo fingían…nadie podía ser tan amable sin ser un monstruo por dentro—

—Lo soy—

—Claro que no—

La vio confundido, pero esta seguía sonriendo.

—Luego de ver tu cara con esos maleantes u otras veces, ese rostro enojado, puedo decir que eres una fachada Minato Namikaze—

Bien eso le ofendió, la vio con confusión aun en su rostro pero algo herido.

—No me mires así, probablemente fue tu forma de salvarte de también perder a tus padres, ser amable con todos para que nadie te odie, eres una fachada que oculta un lado oculto por dentro—para darle más énfasis pincho su pecho, luego de seguir la dirección de su dedo la volvió a ver—no te culpo y no me interesa, mientras a mi lado seas una persona real y no un robot que hace sonrisas, me agrada estar a tu lado—añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

No lo negaría.

Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, parte era verdad.

Suspiro.

Volvió a ver a la pantalla.

—Por cierto olvidaste algo—dijo de pronto Kushina señalando el techo.

Volvió a seguir su dedo como hizo anteriormente, notando que efectivamente había una planta verde que ignoro cuando comenzaron a jugar hace unas tres horas.

¿Un muérdago?

Bajo la vista solo para toparse los labios de la chica sobre los de él, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente mientras que los de ella estaban cerrados. Ignorando las estúpidas mariposas en su interior, el nerviosismo que le atrapo y la incredulidad que esto estuviera pasando, se dejó hacer.

Kushina no era una chica tímida, que tartamudea o se pone nerviosa.

No.

Ella movía sus labios divertida y aprovechando cada vez más su sorpresa para subir de intensidad el beso. Antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre él, con este sujetándola por las caderas y ella explorando su boca con total confianza.

—Espero no interrumpir—la voz de Tsunade hizo que Kushina saltara asustada.

Él se puso pálido pensando que le habían interrumpido en un momento muy comprometedor.

—Pues lo haces—indico Kushina molesta.

—Kushina—gimió el avergonzado.

Tsunade soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo que lo que quedaba de velada fuera incómodo para él.

.

Las clases se reanudaron, provocando varias reacciones incrédulas al admitir que estaba saliendo con Kushina. Desde el club de fans que Kushina destruyo con fastidio, hasta sus amigos quienes pensaron que Minato jamás lo lograría.

Ese último año había sido muy movido.

De ser niños.

Adolecentes.

Casi jóvenes adultos.

—Te quiero Minato—decía Kushina pocas veces, pero siempre cuando estaban solos.

Él le sonrió aceptando la mano que ella le brindaba para caminar juntos.

Era una muestra de confianza de ella con él, al igual que había aceptado a Hana y a regañadientes a Mikoto, su corazón se había abierto para él.

Y aunque ninguno no lo supiera por ser jóvenes.

En algunos años también se abriría para su pequeño hijo.

 **Fin**

 _Lo único que se me ocurrió de ellos fue un AU, ya que su historia en sí me parece hermosa y dramática en el manga._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
